Une simple photo
by Lightman5
Summary: Cette histoire se situe après le Boulevard des rêves brisés . Cal et Gillian son rentrés et celui-ci retrouve une veille photo chez lui . Le cliché sera comme un élément déclencheur et avec l'aide de la jeune femme , il va enfin lâcher prise ... (OS , pas de suite )


Disclaimer : Aucun personnages de Lie to me* ne m'appartient , je ne touche pas d'argent .

Note : J'ai eu l'idée de cette histoire dans la soirée , en espérant qu'elle vous plaise .

Cette histoire se situe juste après l'histoire : Le Boulevard des rêves brisés , Cal et Gillian sont rentrés sur Washington . **(OS)**

* * *

**Une simple photo **

**( Musique : Ta main - Grégoire )**

Cal avait déposé sa fille chez sa mère avant de revenir chez lui en compagnie de Gillian assez tardivement dans la soirée . Ils s'étaient retrouvés devant son porche face à face , les yeux dans les yeux dans la fraicheur de la nuit . La jeune femme avait posé une main tendre sur la joue rugueuse de l'homme puis lui avait demandé s'il voulait qu'elle reste avec lui cette nuit . Et pour toute réponse celui-ci lui avait tout simplement pris sa main pour l'entrainer à l'intérieur de sa maison . Il lui l'avait ensuite assurer de faire comme chez elle . Gillian avait donc délaissé sa main pour se diriger dans la salle de bain afin de prendre une bonne douche après ce long voyage .

Profitant de cette absence , Cal s'était dirigé vers un petit meuble de son salon . Il s'était accroupis à sa hauteur pour ensuite ouvrir un de ces tirroire avec lenteur et lorsqu'il vit l'objet qu'il cherchait sa mâchoire se serra à sa simple vue . D'une main tremblante il attrapa à ce qui semblait être une petite boîte en bois . Après cela il se remit debout pour marcher jusqu'à son canapé afin de s'y assoir lourdement . Il regarda intensément le couvercle de la petite boîte , le caressa de sa main puis l'ouvrit avec précaution . À l'intérieur se trouvait une chevalière , le seul cadeau que son père lui avait offert quand il avait eu 9 ans . Il y avait aussi le bracelet de naissance de sa fille et la montre de son grand-père .

Mais ce qu'il tira de la boîte ne fut aucune de ces choses . Ce fut qu'une simple photo en noir blanc . Il posa la petite boîte sur la table basse en face de lui puis fixa avec une certaine douleur le cliché . Il plaqua ensuite sa main contre sa bouche comme pour ravaler ses émotions , puis soupira fortement . Sur la photo il y avait une jeune femme avec de long cheveux , elle était assise sous un arbre et arborait un magnifique sourire face à l'objectif .

«-C'est ta mère ?» Questionna Gillian alors qu'elle s'était rapprochée de son nouveau compagnon sans faire de bruit .

Cal ne répondit rien mais releva sa tête avec lenteur pour encrer son regard de désespoir dans celui de la jeune femme . Celle-ci comprit le message et s'assit avec douceur au côté de l'homme empreint d'une grande tristesse .

Lightman caressa de son pouce la photo et déclara d'une voix tremblante :

«-J'avais 8 ans quand la photo avait été prise ...»

Gillian se tu pour écouter ce que son compagnon avait à lui dire tout en posant une main réconfortante sur sa cuisse .

«-J'avais piqué l'appareil photo de mon père ce jour là ...» Ria nerveusement l'homme «Elle ... Elle m'avait dit de ne pas la prendre en photo , parce qu'elle ne se trouvait pas belle...Mais moi , je l'a trouvais magnifique avec son sourire , ses longs cheveux ,sous ce soleil ... Elle me faisait penser à un ange ... »

«-Mais c'est un ange maintenant .» Affirma la jeune femme en caressant lentement la jambe de son homme .

«-Ouais ...» Confirma Cal la voix brisée .

«-Cal , tu peux pleurer tu sais , tu n'as pas à rester fort en toute circonstance . Parfois il faut savoir lâcher prise et accepter que nous ne pouvons pas tout contrôler . Il faut que tu évacue cette douleur que tu as trainé tant d'année ...Je suis là Cal , je serais toujours là pour toi et je t'aiderais dans cette épreuve comme je t'ai aidé à te recueillir auprès de la tombe de ta mère .Je sais qu'au fond de toi , tu as besoin de ça pour avancer . Je sais qu'elle voudrait que tu puisses continuer de vivre et enfin laisser tes fantômes derrière toi , je sais qu'elle voudrait que tu sois heureux , que tu vive ...» Déblatéra la jeune femme en posant sa main cette fois-ci sur le dos de l'expert en mensonge pour le caresser avec douceur.

À ces mots Cal baissa sa tête , et alors que quelques secondes de silence passèrent , Gillian sentit comme des frémissement sous ses doigts . Surprise celle-ci ne fit plus aucun mouvement et entendit comme des pleurs . Elle comprit dès lors que son compagnon avait enfin lâcher prise . Ce dernier pleurait toute les larmes de son corps entre ses mains . Une boule au fond de sa gorge se forma chez la jeune femme en le voyant ainsi puis avec une extrême lenteur elle releva la tête de son homme . Après quoi elle vit le visage de celui-ci ravagé par les larmes . Son visage exprimait enfin la vérité sur ses sentiments si longtemps réprimé . Il n'y avait plus de mensonge , plus de façade , juste lui ...

Et lorsqu'il croisa le regard de la femme dont il était éperdument amoureux , il cru y voir son reflet dans ses prunelles , et il pleura encore plus en voyant l'homme qu'il attendait d'être . Un homme qui n'avait plus de barrière , de masque qui faisait enfin table rase du passé pour faire face à de jours meilleur avec la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde . Il avait attendu cela depuis tellement d'années et là avec elle il se lâchait enfin , son désespoir , sa douleur , sa culpabilité , sa rage ...

Voyant cela Gillian pris son compagnon dans ses bras et celui-ci s'accrocha désespérément à elle en pleurant sans honte contre le coup de la jeune femme .

«-Je suis là Cal .» Lui répéta t-elle plusieurs fois tout en caressant de ses deux mains le dos de l'homme meurtrie .

«-Elle me manque tellement ...»

«-Je sais ...» lui souffla t-elle dans son oreille .

«-Ça fait si mal ...»

«-Je sais .»

Cal pleura ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes dans les bras réconfortants de sa compagne . Puis après s'être vider de toute larmes , Gillian l'embrassa tendrement comme un pansement à ses douleurs passés . Après cet échange ils posèrent leur front l'un contre l'autre et fermèrent leurs yeux comme pour sentir l'intensité du moment qu'ils partageaient.

Gillian posa ses deux mains de chaque côté de son visage et lui affirma :

«-Je t'aime Cal , et je serais toujours là pour toi ... Ne me cache pas ta souffrance , il n'y a plus de limite entre nous . Ne la cache plus , jamais ... promet le moi ...»

Le concerné les yeux toujours clos hocha doucement sa tête pour attester les propos . Et c'est sous cette promesse silencieuse que Gillian s'éloigna quelque peu de son compagnon pour effacer les quelques traces de sa tristesse éphémère . Ce geste là fut pour lui symbolique , comme si ce simple geste fait par cette femme pouvait refermer toutes ses blessures comme s'il pouvait éloigner tout ses démons et balayer ses doutes quant à l'avenir .

Une heure plus tard , la fatigue gagna l'homme et c'est sans s'en rendre compte qu'il s'endormit contre la jeune femme sur le canapé avec sa main dans la sienne . Celle-ci n'avait pas voulu fermer ses yeux préférant veiller sur lui . Si un cauchemar venait le perturber dans son sommeille , elle voulait être là pour le rassurer , pour lui dire qu'elle était là pour lui , qu'elle veillait sur lui .

Or ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est qu'un autre regard protecteur s'était posé sur lui depuis bien des années . Et cette nuit là Cal ne sut jamais si c'était le vent qui s'était glissé par la fenêtre ouverte , ou si c'était Gillian ou tout simplement une sensation dans son rêve . Mais il sentit une sorte de caresse sur sa joue , comme un souffle , un soupir , une voix qui lui disait que tout irait bien maintenant, que son bonheur était désormais à porter de main ...


End file.
